


i love you like oxygen

by marvelstans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad, i cried while writing this so enjoy i guess, this is after bucky falls from the train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:24:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelstans/pseuds/marvelstans
Summary: last love letter of bucky barnes- never mailed.god I miss my 40s boys





	i love you like oxygen

stevie. 

 

my stevie.

 

I love you like oxygen.

 

god, it hurts. i'm lying in the snow, stevie, and I can't stop thinking about you, because you're my steve, my rock, my only love, and I wish i'd said this sooner, so we could live out our days together, bucky and steve. because that's how it's supposed to be. 

 

because here's the truth, stevie. 

 

I don't have long. I can feel it. 

 

god, it's so cold. 

 

but i'd walk through the north pole barefoot, if it meant I could have even 5 minutes more with you.  if it meant I could hold you in my arms for one last time and kiss your lips like I've always wanted to, but it's too late for that now. i'm sorry, baby.

 

I love you like oxygen. 

 

this must be what asthma feels like. 

 

 

 


End file.
